The Yellow Couch
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE YOUTUBE: YOUTUBE: SYNOPSIS: Ryan is forced to interfere with an autopsy as Helen gets closer to the truth. Philip deals with a surprise visit from his mom, and Lukas struggles with anxiety about the cabin murders. RECAP provided by Forever Dreaming Transcript Previously on "Eyewitness"... What if you told Helen that you were in the cabin when it happened... alone? You could leave me out of it. No, I wasn't there. Nothing happened. I just need to clear my head. music Do you see it? It's right there. Okay, no one is gonna see that. You want them to find it, don't you? You never really talk much about your time in Buffalo. Not much to talk about. There's got to be something that made you move out here, right? My mom had this boyfriend, Billy. He did a lot of drugs. One time, he was on this yellow couch. He looked like he was sleeping, but he didn't wake up. Why don't I have a new informant yet? What about your sister? Who's your sister? She runs with the Vescovis. She knows everybody, all the players. Are you here to kill me, Angel? No, I'm here to save you. I need to you take care of Mithat. ♪ ♪ grunts Lukas saw everything. I saw the gun. What gun? From the shooting. I know where it is. I could show you. music ♪ ♪ sighs I never should've told you guys. Lukas is gonna kill me when he finds out. You're doing the right thing. Everywhere I go, things get screwed up. You know, Helen used to feel exactly the same way. How do you know she still doesn't? I mean, sometimes, I pretend things are better even when they're not. approaching Philip, are you absolutely sure that Lukas threw the gun in this pond? Yes. You don't believe me, do you? No, I do. We're just not finding anyth... I know it's in there. I've seen it. Hey, we believe you. We do. No. No, she thinks I'm making this up. He just needs to know that you're still looking. doors opens Agent Kane was looking for you at the sheriff's station. I figured you'd be out here a while, so I brought him along. Hi. I'm, uh, Helen's husband, Gabe. Gabe, this is Agent Kane. Ryan. Oh, Ryan. Excuse me. Okay. What's up, Gabe? You all right, man? You were looking for me? So what are we looking for? A gun. Whose gun? Mithat's. You coming to tell me I could arrest him? He's dead. What? Shot in the head in the park yesterday. Who shot him? Don't have any leads yet. But this puts your case to bed, Helen. Mithat gets killed, and that's as good as a conviction for you? Would be for most cops. Seriously, Helen, what is the point in finding a dead man's gun? I need to confirm that Mithat was responsible for those shootings at the cabin. The case is closed, Helen. Are you really gonna let it follow you? If there's a gun, I'm gonna find it. And if not? I'll find something else. Okay. Say, who tipped you off about the gun, anyway? Some hikers saw it. Okay. I just wanted to tell you about Mithat myself. I appreciate the gesture. You know, if you ever need a liaison, I'm... I'm, uh, Helen's right-hand guy. Or partner. I mean, whichever... Like, I mean, if... if you can't get in touch with her about the case. The case is closed. It's closed? Maybe on the next one, huh? Before this, there hasn't been a murder here in, like, 100 years. Guess I won't be seeing you for a while, then. door closes I guess not. dramatic music ♪ ♪ heavily Philip told me you were in your family's cabin the night of the shootings. music He told me about the gun; that you threw it in the water and covered it with rocks because you were frightened. ♪ ♪ He's lying. So nothing Philip told me is true? ♪ ♪ Besides throwing rocks in the water. We'd done that a couple times. ♪ ♪ Why would he lie about this? I don't know. ♪ ♪ music caw and insects chirping What's this? Size 9 1/2, right? I already have riding boots. Oh, those babies aren't for riding. They're for dancing. What kind of dancing? It's George Jones Vinyl Night, remember? Tonight? Case closed, bad guy dead, husband gets to two-step with his baby. slowly No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, yes. laughing Please, no. laughs Hey, good morning. Did you grab some breakfast? What? It's safe. Gabe made the pancakes. Mm-hmm. Sorry. I forgot I got to make up a quiz before school starts, so I got to run. Okay. I meant what I said, Philip. I believe you. It doesn't matter what Lukas said. I'm gonna follow up and find that gun. Mm-hmm. Pick you up after school? Um, maybe. sighs Hey, wh... what do you mean? You were gonna look into the gun? I thought the investigation was over. It is. So why keep looking? I'm not. I'm not, really. I just want him to know that we believe him and not Lukas. Okay, good. You had me worried for a moment. music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ sniffles key clicks quietly Here. What aren't you telling us, Kami? Nothing. sighs She wanted to get out of town with Jake. I really thought I got to her. Angel, he was coming on pretty hard. There is nothing Sita cares about more than her baby. She had to have been forced into this. She planted heroin in your house. Now she's killed the valley's biggest dealer. We need to initiate a search. Bring her in ASAP. Kami, you have to recuse yourself. It's an open case now. I don't want you near it. All right? Yeah, I know. Burlingame, you're up. Look, you can't contact Sita. If she reaches out, you come straight to me. Yeah? ♪ ♪ Have you ever loved anyone so much that you would risk everything? Once. phone ringing Go on. phone beeps This is Kane. Hi. Yeah, look, just to be clear, this is a confidential FBI inquiry into a detective that worked with you five years ago. Helen Torrance. bell rings chatter Lukas, stop. I need to talk to you, please. We've talked enough. I tried to tell you last night, but Helen was... Hey, baby. Hey, you. You coming to my party on Saturday? Yeah. Hey, Summer. Everyone's gonna be there. Stop stalking me. dramatic music ♪ ♪ sniffles Krule's "Easy Easy" ♪ ♪ ♪ Well, same old Bobby same old beat ♪ ♪ Well, yeah, they got nothing on me ♪ ♪ The same old car, same old streets ♪ ♪ But yeah, they got nothing on me ♪ clacking ♪ When positivity seems hard to reach ♪ ♪ I keep my head down and my mouth shut ♪ ♪ 'Cause if you're going through hell ♪ ♪ We just keep on going ♪ ♪ You're easy ♪ ♪ So easy ♪ You tracking my phone again? Maybe if you answered it every once in a while. How long have you been here? Since lunch. Do you want to talk about it? Not really. You want to get out of here? Not really. Yeah. I could sit here all night. You don't want to go home? Gabe wants to take me dancing. What's wrong with that? Nothing, but I've been avoiding it for three years. Why? Honestly, whispers I'm not very good. That's actually, like, the one thing that my mom loves more than her drugs. She loves you. Okay. The one thing that she loves more than her drugs and me, is to go out dancing. music Sometimes, her boyfriend would pick her up, and instead of going on a binge, he'll take her out to this Russian club, drop a couple hundred dollars. chuckles I'd always wait up to see her when she got back, 'cause that's when she seemed the happiest. ♪ ♪ I bet Billy will try to break her out of rehab, take her dancing. softly Hmm... We can get out of here. I'm kind of hungry. acoustic music laugh I can't remember the last time I stayed out all night. grunts See you later, folks. Thank you. Thanks so much. Bye-bye. laughs Hey, hey. Come here, come here, come here. laughs ♪ ♪ Can I tell you something, babe? Right here, right now with you... ... Amidst the grass and the rising sun? ... amidst the grass and the rising sun. I got you, and we got Philip. sighs I'm just happy. I have a few updates for you about our dear Philip. No need to bring the kid up during foreplay. Is this foreplay? Mmm. Then what are we still doing standing in the mud? Mm, mm... oh! and laughs grunts laugh Tell me that looked awesome. Babe, it looks badass. Wh... what the hell is this? It's you jumping. You completely missed my air. Do you want me to try again? It doesn't matter. You don't know how to shoot it right. Baby, what's wrong? Is it your knee? Is it still hurting? Yeah, it... Does your mom have any more of those painkillers? I gave you four yesterday. You finished them all already? Yeah. dramatic music sighs I might have a couple left over. I'll give 'em to you at my party. Mm. laughs Mm. ♪ ♪ How was the water? It was pretty awesome. He still hasn't been out on the water yet. We have fun on the dock. Listen, I know the two of you have gotten close. We were wrong, Gabe. Lukas wasn't lying. It was Philip. Well, uh, if he's lying, it's because he still feels intimidated. No, he's lying to you too. Oh, really? That's where you want to take it. Yeah. You know that story he told you about his mom's old boyfriend overdosing on a couch? Yeah. Well, that never happened. He played you so he wouldn't get in trouble for ditching that... That's exactly why he tells me things and not you. And Billy, the ex-boyfriend? Oh, so you brought him back from the dead for an interrogation? No. Billy's not dead. I called Anne. Oh, God damn it, Helen. And apparently, this is a pattern for Philip and... Why are you doing this? Why? Because you asked me to trust him, and I did, and he lied about the gun, and he lied about the overdose. That yellow couch was there. Hey, Philip, you can leave that. I'm gonna take the boat out for a bit. You're gonna go out by yourself? Yeah. Is everything all right? Mm-hmm. sputters and starts Morby's "Singing Saw" ♪ ♪ ♪ Up the hill ♪ ♪ Laughing at me ♪ ♪ He went ♪ ♪ ♪ together ♪ Thought I saw a singing saw ♪ ♪ Cutting down a willow ♪ ♪ ♪ whisper ♪ ♪ If you've read Helen's psych eval, there's nothing else I can add. Well, what about the missing pages? Right. We believe she stole them. I'm sorry, boss, but you're not gonna believe this. Excuse me, Doctor. Burlingame got word on Sita? No, she's still off the grid with Angel Vescovi, but there's new movement on the drug deal. Who stepped up? Vick. Mithat's driver's running his crew. American dream. Yeah. Be ready to brief me in ten. Great. rings Do you recall what, uh... what was in those pages? That's client privilege. I understand. but Helen's working with my task force, and I'm a little concerned with some of her recent behavior. Anything in particular? Well, she refused to move on from a solved case. She won't stop looking for a gun that doesn't exist. She was one of the good ones. Her performance was outstanding, but after the incident in Buffalo, she developed obsessive tendencies. If she believes there's unseen evidence, I doubt she'll stop looking for it. I understand. Was there an exit interview? No. She just boxed up her murder board and walked away. Do you think she destroyed it? The box? Not Helen. I'm sure she keeps it stored away somewhere and only brings it out when she wants to punish herself. music music ♪ ♪ Morning. Hi. So I guess we're back to coning again, huh? I guess so. Hey, you know when someone dumps you, and you just can't... get yourself to take their picture down? What's going on, Tony? deeply Can we keep the murder board up awhile? Okay, but you know no gun, no witness, we have no case. I know, but I... approaching I'm gonna let you handle that. Kamilah. Ugh. Wow, this is even more quaint than I pictured it. sighs Just unwinding in the country? No. I'm looking for you, actually. What's up? Did you hear about Sita? No. But I heard Mithat got shot. Well, hearing about Mithat is hearing about Sita. dramatic music Do you want to know what the hardest part is? This is the first time that I can't help her. Many would've stopped a long time ago. Thanks. You have any idea where she might be hiding out? Nope, and the FBI won't let me look. They think I'll try and tip her off. You can't really blame them, can you? Yeah, but you want to know what the truth is? I actually want her to get caught, because at least if she's locked up, I will know she's safe. If Jake is with her during the arrest, he goes straight to social services. I know that, but I can't get anywhere near them without the FBI tipping them off. I'm pretty sure Burlingame is tracking all my moves. No one's tracking my moves. ♪ ♪ music You think you can ride it with a... hey, what are you doing? Hey, please, no photos. No paparazzi, please. You're so famous. You're so famous. I'm so famous. I'm here for my interview. Lukas Waldenbeck here. Do I get to say who I am? Well... No, you don't get to say who you are. Okay. I'm just... ignore me. You're just the camera guy. Pretend I'm not here. Yeah. mouse clicking ♪ ♪ Whoa. Whoo. ♪ ♪ opens music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ clucking Lukas? We've got to talk. I got some big news. Trevian Tools have, uh, seen your new reel, and they want to sponsor you on the junior circuit. No way! Way. Trevian Tools? They're so legit. Now listen. No, but... listen. Now, Philip is not the right kind of friend for you. He's not my friend. All right, now, maybe, but he's caused you a lot of trouble, and if, uh, he keeps dragging you through the mud, this sponsorship could disappear. Do you understand that? Yeah. Yes, I understand that. All right. softly Oh, man. Congratulations, son. Well done. Thanks, Dad. Dad, oh, my God. Whoo! phone buzzes quietly Oh, man. I didn't want to tell you about Philip. But you did. Yeah, you needed to know. Fine. You know, this morning, I was pissed at you... Really, at me? chuckles ... and Philip, but, I mean, we can choose to stay mad, and that would be fair. Right? More than fair. But, you know, after Philip told me about his mother's boyfriend, we got closer after that. I think that's what this is about, babe. He lied about a murder weapon. I've arrested people for that. Well, maybe that's just his way of... trying to get close to you. approaching I finished cleaning out the shed. Where are you going? I'm just gonna go on a little walk. Okay, but you need to be back in 20 minutes, in time for dinner. Who's coming over? Bo and Lukas. Wait. Why? Because we think you need to apologize. Uh, for what? For lying about Lukas seeing the murders, for making up a gun. I thought you believed me. music ♪ ♪ dramatic music ♪ ♪ exhales So, Lukas, are you thinking about college? throat What? I was just wondering if you were gonna go to school or go right into the circuit? Can we do this? Can we just... can we just do this? Yes, all right. Philip? I'm sorry, Lukas, for making up the story that you saw the murders and had the gun. Do you accept the apology, Lukas? Yeah, sure. Okay, and from now on, we're gonna need, uh, Philip to keep his distance from Lukas. We agreed that an apology would be enough. Well, it's not. From the start, Philip has been a bad influence. May... may I be excused? No. I have that party. Let's not go making false accusations here. No, no, your boy's made enough of those. Lukas, are you absolutely certain you've been entirely truthful with Helen? music ♪ ♪ No. What, Lukas? What happened? Philip... he made me steal from my dad to buy drugs. ♪ ♪ What? Yeah, he wanted me to take some with him too, but I-I didn't. Is that true, Philip? Yeah, sure. Whatever Lukas says. Well, I'm gonna let you two decide how to discipline Philip. phone beeps Philip, would you... Hi, um, this is Philip Shea. I'm, uh... I'm living with Gabe Caldwell and Helen Torrance in Tivoli. Um, I need to be relocated to a different family or to a-a foster house or any... whatever you have available. I-I... I just can't live here anymore, and that... that's it. ♪ ♪ chirping creaks music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ phone clicks ♪ ♪ door rumbles ♪ ♪ Well, he's not anywhere on the property. We're missing the bottle of tequila. Damn it. Did you try tracking him again on his cell phone? Yes. It's still not working, but I have Tony looking all over town. music playing chatter Hey, have you seen Lukas? ♪ ♪ Have you seen Lukas? Um, excuse me. Invite only. I need to talk to Lukas. No, you need to leave. Now. Lukas... get out of here. Let's go inside, baby. and cheering ♪ ♪ laughs Get lost, loser! laughter ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ music Did we fly here? grunts Come on. I'm sorry, Philip. I-I didn't mean any of it. bike engine starts and revs ♪ ♪ He's drunk. phone buzzes What? sh1t, I have to go. Whe... where are you going? It's Kamilah, my FBI friend. It's that important? She needs my help. Well, yeah. So do I. I'll be back before he wakes up. I'm sorry. music horn blaring ♪ ♪ Sita and Angel have just left. It should be 20 minutes. Traveling westbound on 308. Maine plates. Golf-Kilo-Lima-2-3-1. Let's be ready for a chase. trilling Helen, are you still with me? Yeah. I have a barricade set up just before Miller Road. I'm ready. Okay, good. They're coming your way. They just pulled into my road block. ♪ ♪ Sir, this doesn't involve you. You can go. I'm here representing social services. Thank you. No, but there was a hearing. I get to keep my baby, right? I'm not here to take your baby from you. No. revs, tires squeal ♪ ♪ Vehicle with suspect approaching. All units, stand down. Suspect is no longer in the vehicle. phone ringing Hey. Kamilah, where the hell are you? Do you have Sita? Nope. I'm getting my car washed. Come on, Kamilah. Don't screw with me right now. Check my GPS. "Human" ♪ I know that it's been rough ♪ ♪ It shows in your reflection ♪ ♪ You've fallen out of touch ♪ ♪ Got lost along the way ♪ ♪ I know it's not enough ♪ ♪ ♪ crying ♪ As you know it on the inside ♪ ♪ So you should show it on the outside ♪ ♪ Dust the dust up off your shoulders ♪ ♪ Feet on ground ♪ ♪ And be human again ♪ opens closes Everything all right? Yeah. We were waiting for you. Waiting for what? We're meeting with social services this afternoon. Philip's packed up his stuff. He doesn't want to come back. Are you sure? Is that what you really want? Philip, now's the time to talk about it. I just want it to end. dramatic music ♪ ♪ Weren't we always talking about going to California? Yep. This would be a good time. I wish. If you ever got to California, what's the first thing you'd do? Pfft. Wouldn't be Disneyland anymore. Want to know what I'd do? What? I'd wait until the coldest day out here, when all of you are freezing your asses off. You know, like, cold, when you've got all those little icicles in your hair, but I'd be in California, where it's, like, 80 degrees every day, and they got this Ferris wheel there. It's right on top of the ocean, and when you look down, it's just waves, and I'd get on it, and I'd stay on all day. Just go 'round and 'round till it got dark. We got to drop Jake off at Aunt Lee's... and then, I got to take you in. I know. I was just saying. sighs I know. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Agent Kane, hi. It's... it's... it's Helen's Tony. We, uh... we met over at the pond. Yeah. Yeah. Hey, uh... so I guess there doesn't have to be a murder for you and I to cross paths, huh? Yeah, I guess not. Yeah. Helen still looking for that gun? No, no. False intel. Yeah, it turns out that there is no gun, so we're kind of back to the basics over there. All right. Well, um, have a good one. Uh, uh, take care, Agent Kane. ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ lapping Why did you do it, Sita? Why did you shoot Mithat? Angel said the Vescovis would take me back if I did. And why did you get in the car with Helen? 'Cause Angel drove off. He just left me. You would never do that to me. No. Never. You would make a great mom. Yeah, right. Seriously. The way you take care of me? I'm always gonna take care of you. I'm gonna bring Jakey to see you all the time. But if something bad happens to me... No, you're probably gonna go away for a long time, but you're gonna be safe in there. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you. All right, but if it does, I want you to be the one to raise Jake. Okay? No one else. Please. Just promise me. music Yes, I promise. Okay. Okay, okay, baby. So you know the plan, all right? You can get ink. All right? But not too much. So you're cool, but you still got respect. All right? You are gonna make it so big out in L.A. I know it. Just remember where you came from, okay? fusses It's okay. Shh, shh, shh, shh. I love you. sniffles He's getting tired. Can you put him down? Yeah. ♪ ♪ crying It's okay. splashes dramatic music ♪ ♪ softly sobbing sh1t, sh1t. So they will supply the bikes, the gear, and the maintenance, and even the entrance fees. Yeah. Oh, cool. Really? Yeah. Whoa. But you've got to stay focused and keep your grades up. Mm-hmm. Yeah, I'm totally there. It's more than just grades though. Image is everything. Okay? You got to keep clean, stay out of trouble, hang with the right crowd. Oh, no, he does. He's got a... he's got a great group of friends here. There's just one bad one, but he's gone. What do you mean, Dad? Oh, Helen and Gabe are taking Philip taking Philip back to social services or somewhere. Well, that's all great to hear, because we want to build our regional campaign around Lukas winning the junior circuit. laughs What do you say? I don't think you're gonna find a better ambassador for your company than us. fading Oh, we agree... distorted chatter ♪ ♪ Yeah, and we'll get the ball... Glad to be working with you. ♪ ♪ Lukas, wh...? Hey, we need to fight for him. Maybe he would be better somewhere else. It's not just the gun. It's everything. What is wrong with you? ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ bike approaching door closes bike engine revs and stops Philip wasn't lying. I was there... in the cabin. music ♪ ♪ QUOTES: PHILIP: Sometimes I pretend this are better when there not. ------ KAMILAH: Have your ever loved someone so much that you would risk everything? --------- WHO'S WHO: Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel) Category:Jake Petronelli Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Rose (Mercedes Morris)